A
Adonai = "The Great Lord," depending on how one uses this Name the Adept can either cast themselves in an aura of might and power, intimidate others, or otherwise cause people to feel a presence of domination around the Adept. Agnosticism = The theological / epistemological position that mankind is incapable of knowing with any degree of certainty whether or not God exists. Agnosticism does not deny the existence of God outright, they merely believe that the existence of God cannot be known with certainty. Some Agnostics still choose to believe in God simply on faith or out of cultural reasons. For more info, see Agnosticism (Wikipedia). Ahura Mazda = An ancient Zoroastrian name for God, allows an Adept to produce fire from their fingers, throw it like a fireball or shoot it in a searing jet of flames. Can also be used to warm something up with but a touch. All-Seeing Eye = Also known as the Eye Of Providence, this Holy Name grants powers of visual acuity and miracles (and access to Forbidden Knowledge). For more info see All-Seeing Eye. Allah = The Name under which the Arab people and Islam knows God. For more info see Allah. Almighty = See The Almighty. Ancient of Days = This esoteric Name of God produces several different effects, but it normally helps the Adept to uncover lost secrets or things buried for great lengths of time. Adepts frequently use it to locate lost treasure or hidden secrets (beware, the Name only leads you to something, it doesn't warn you of what you might find or run into). This Name will also grant access to the powers of the Seeker Order. Anne Rice = A popular writer and speaker, Anne Rice has written several first-person stories about the Life of Christ. For more info see http://www.annerice.com/. Aristotelianism = A Greek philosophy founded on the principle of an Unmoved Mover, for more info see Aristotelianism (external link). Armor Of God = The Armor Of God comes in many forms and grants an Adept a wide range of abilities and protections. For more info see Armor Of God. Arya Samaj = Location Name for an Indian school of Hindu philosophy that promotes Monotheism. Ascension = If you want to use this in your story, an Adept could (if he rose far enough in his Degrees) transcend our material reality. What exactly that means is really up to you but if you're interested in using this see Ascension. Asceticism = Theists have a variety of views on the practice of asceticism. Depending largely on what Names they follow, a Theist may be a worldly person with lots of earthly possessions, or they could be wandering mystics who prefer to own nothing except the clothes on their back and that which is absolutely necessary. Aspect Devotion = Adepts frequently practice Aspect Devotion. For more info see Aspect Devotion. Atenism = Atenism was one of several strains of Monotheistic thought present in ancient Egypt. It held that the solar disc, the Aten or Aton, was the King of the Gods and the Supreme Being. Atheism = The denial of belief in God, an Atheist does not believe in God (or does not believe in God as He is conventionally portrayed). Most modern Atheists are, specifically, Materialists, so they deny the existence of anything that is not matter or energy. Among the Adepts of God, Atheism is uniquely associated with the Order of Skeptics. For more, see Atheism. Aton = See Aton. Attributes of God = See Here for more info. Author Of Life = See Author of Life. Author Of Time = See Author Of Time. Avatar Of God = See Avatar Of God. Ayyavazhi = Translated as "Way Of The Father," Ayyavazhi is a Hindu denomination that worships God under the mantle of traditional Hinduism. For more info see Ayyavazhi (external link).